Hurry Up and Save Me, My Hero
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Amu is going to get more than she'd want on her birthday. EVERYTHING goes wrong. Her parents leave her and Ami, she gets kidnapped, and many other things! How will she make it through? She's waiting on her Hero, Ikuto. -decided to make it complete!-
1. And So Our Story Begins

**Moona: Konichiwa~! This is XxEmo BitchXx! I just changed my pen name.**

**Amu: OMFG! ANOTHER Amuto story?**

**Ikuto: I like it…**

**Moona: Anyways . . . ON WITH THIS STORY~!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own us.**

_**Everyone needs a Hero. **_

_**All we ever think is 'Hurry Up and Save Me!'**_

_**Some of us don't get that Hero.**_

_**And it ends up being **__**Too Late. **_

_**So, In The End, we release the Animal,**_

_**The Monster inside of us. **_

_**So, smile like ever day is your last.**_

_**Live it out.**_

_**Love it, embrace it, don't hate it.**_

_**Don't loose you faith today.**_

_**We all need to be saved from the hate!**_

_**We need a Hero!**_

_**Save us now!**_

_**~Faith Branham~**_

~* Amu's POV*~

Hinamori Amu, that's my name. I'm the "Cool 'n Spicy" girl. I'm in eighth grade, and I'm almost fourteen. I have four Guardian Chara's, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I'm not crushing on Kukai or Kairi anymore. I do still kind of like Tadase-kun and…Ikuto. Tadase-kun is so sweet! But then again, Ikuto is always there for me. He's like my Hero. Ikuto's seventeen and I'm thirteen, that's a four year difference. But I really don't care.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled back. Ran pointed across the street. I looked and saw Ikuto! Ikuto! OMFG!

"OMIGOSH! Ikuto!" I screamed. I ran across the street shouting Ikuto's name and waving my hand and arm around like a retarded idiot.i finally reached him and he turned around.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked confused. I smiled up at him (since he's so fricken tall!).

"The one and only!" I shouted, pumping one of my fists in the air. Ikuto chuckled and Yoru finally came into sight.

"Yo, nay~!" Yoru said flowing over to Miki. Miki started blushing at his close contact.

"What's up, Amu?" Ikuto asked me.

"The sky," I replied as Ikuto rolled his midnight blue eyes. (They look kind of purple…)

"No, duh," he said. He then started scanning my outfit, I was wearing a red shirt that said in black letters **"I'm Up and Dressed, What More Do You Want?"** I was also wearing black short shorts, black socks that went above the knees, red and black checkered Converses, and a red X in my hair. (on the right side)

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"To hang out?" I asked unsure of what to say. He shrugged, and I grabbed his pale-tan hand. I have money on me, so why not go shopping for awhile? I ran to a dress shop, with Ikuto, because I remember that mom said I needed a dress. I looked around and found the perfect one.

"Found it!" I shouted in a whisper. I then grabbed some accessories and ran to the dressing room.

-Five minutes later!-

Done! I used to never have boobs but then one day, BAM!, and I'm C-34!

"Amu? Are you done yet?" Ikuto asked, shouting.

"Hai! I want your opinion though!" I shouted. I unlocked the door and came out. I saw everyone in the store look my way, and they all gasped, even Ikuto! What? Why? What did I do? 0.0 O.O

-Ikuto's POV-

When I saw Amu walk out, I gasped. She was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped mid thigh, red X clips in soft pink hair, a necklace with a red strawberry charm on it, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrists, and black four inch heeled boots that go up to the knee with laces in the front and a zipper on the side. Okay, she looks hot. And for a thirteen year old, she has a big rack.

"Well? Do you like it or not?" Amu asked me. I started smirking.

"Would you really like to know?" I asked, making Amu blush. She started blushing, making her pale cheeks look as pink as her hair.

"Pervert. I'm buying it anyway," Amu stated. She went back in and changed, then paid for all the stuff. We walked out and Amu suddenly stopped walking.

"My birthday is tomorrow, and I'm having a party. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Sure," I said simply.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" she said walking away. When she was out of sight, I started walking to her house. Why not stay and sleep over at her house?

~*Amu's POV*~

When I got home, I changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow!

-Ikuto's POV-

I opened her unlocked window, and walked into her room. Amu was already fast asleep. I walked up to her bed and climbed in quietly. Ah…she's warm. I can't wait to see her face in the morning… **(A/N: Perv! X3)**

~*Amu's POV*~

I feel so warm! Ah, I'm finally fourteen!

"Morning, Amu-koi. Happy birthday," I heard someone say. AH! My honey gold eyes snapped open, and stayed very wide.

"I-IKUTO?" I shouted.

**A/N: I was going to stop here, but it's too short! X3**

"The one and only!" he said, quoting me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning over to face him.

"I'm here for your birthday! Don't you want me to be here?" Ikuto asked, pouting cutely.

"Not right now!" I shouted at him. Ikuto can be such a baka!

"You know, it's 12:52, right?" Ikuto said.

My eyes widened and I looked at my blue alarm clock. It read 12:56!

"OH MY GOSH! MY PARTY STARTS AT 1:30!" I shouted, running downstairs.

"Amu-oneechan~!" Ami, now seven, yelled.

"Ami, where's kaa-san and tou-san?" I asked the little girl, aka, my sister.

"They left a note on the table, onee-chan~!" Ami exclaimed.

"Okay, now go upstairs and play or something, Ami," I commanded.

"Hai, onee-chan~!" Ami said, skipping off to her room. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Amu-chan, we're so sorry for doing this on your birthday, but we've left you and Ami. We can't afford to pay for bills, or for you girls. Gomen, Amu-chan. Your father and I have left you forever. Gomen. Tell Ami that we love her. We love you, Amu-chan. _

_Gomen and much love,_

_Mom and Dad._

The note read. No! NO, _no_, _**no! **__**NO!**_ How could they? They can't just leave us! I dropped the note, and fell on the floor, crying. I made a loud THUD!, and when I did, Ami and Ikuto ran down.

"Onee-chan!" Ami screamed, running over to me, tear in her big eyes.

"Amu! Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, running up to me.

"Onii-chan! Amu-oneechan had that note!" Ami shouted, pointing to the letter. Ikuto picked it up and read it. His eyes widened.

-Ikuto's POV-

Oh my god…poor Amu.

"Amu, it's okay, I'm here," I said hugging her. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"The party must go on though, right?" she said. She got up and started setting up. It was 1:22 when she finished. Amu…

~*Amu POV*~

I've lost them, but…why not have fun while I still can? At 1:28 the doorbell rang, and I opened the door. Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau were there. Yes, I persuaded Utau to come.

"Happy birthday, Amu!" they all shouted.

"Comein!" I said, putting my fake smile on. I started looking at everyone's outfits.

Utau was wearing purple sequence dress, and black stilettos.

Tadase-kun had on a blue polo shirt, black long shorts, and black Nike's.

Kukai wore a green polo, green shorts, and black Adidas.

Yaya came in wearing a soft pink dress that was strapless, soft pink ballet flats, and pink ribbons in her hair.

Rima's outfit was a purple shirt that had black stars on it, a red plaid skirt, and pink, white, and gray Zoo York's.

Nagihiko had a blue polo blue and black shorts, and black Nike's.

And lastly Kairi, he wore a orange polo, black shorts, and Adidas. (Ew)

I, of course, was wearing what I bought yesterday and Ikuto wore a blue shirt, black jeans, and black Converses. (They all have their Charas)

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase yelled, pointing at the couch where he was laying down.

"Hey, Kiddy King," Ikuto greeted, lazily.

"What's he doing here, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"I invited him," I stated.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kukai shouted, and the party started at 2:02.

-EIGHT hours later!-

Kairi gave me a book (typical), Kukai gave me a soccer ball (typical again), Yaya gave me red and black ribbons (Yep, another typical), Rima gave me a red and black jacket (wtf?), Tadase gave me a red heart shaped hair clip with a gold crown in the middle (like I'll ever wear it), Nagi gave me a basket ball (what am I going to do with this?), Utau gave me Lady Gaga, hers, and all of my favorite singer's CD's (at least there's ONE good present here), and finally Ikuto gave me the best gifts of all! He gave me a blue strawberry charmed necklace, red, black and blue X clips, and a black koneko stuffed animal!

Well, now it's 9:03 and everyone's gone. Ami went to a friend's house, and that leaves only Ikuto and I. we walked upstairs, I changed into my red silk pajamas, and climbed into bed. Ikuto was already in.

"Good night, Ikuto," I said.

"Night, Amu," Ikuto replied, and so, our eyes closed.

-NEXT MORNING-

-Ikuto's POV-

I woke up, feeling cold.

"Amu?" I asked, walking out of her room. I checked everywhere and she wasn't ANYWHERE! Did she go to a friend's house? I highly doubt it. Oh my god! She must have been kidnapped!

~*Amu's POV*~

I awoke on a stiff, cold floor.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around. Ugly blue bed, grey walls, and a bag of my presents and clothes. Oh my gosh! I've been kidnapped!

"Amu-chan!" Miki shouted. I recognized her voice.

"Miki! Where are the others?" I screamed.

"Not here…we've been kidnapped!" Miki yelled, scared. Fear was evident in her tiny voice.

"I-I…I'm s-scared," I stated, hugging my knees. I started crying into them.

Ikuto…please…hurry up and save me.

Please, Ikuto…you…you're my Hero.

**Moona: Cliff Hanger~!**

**Amu: OMFG! I'M SO SAD!**

**Ikuto: Poor Amu. (And Ami.)**

**Moona: Review~!**

**Ami: Subsribe~! (alert!)**

**Miki: Favorite.**

**Yoru: Arigato, nya~!**

**Moona: How did you like it?**

**Ikuto/Amu: It was good.**

**Moona: Okay~! Preview on the next chapter!**

_Chapter two Preview:_

"_Should we start the plan?" who's saying this? Where am I? _

"_Hai." AH! Miki, where are you?_

"_Project Midnight Shadow begins now. Testing on Hinamori Amu and her Guardian Chara, Miki." NANI? MIKI! SOMEONE SAVE US!_

**Moona: It sucks, I know!  
Ikuto: Yeah, the preview does, but the chapter won't.**

**Amu: Yeah, that's true.**

**Moona: Now, for my next saying!**

_**True **_**friends are **_**Hard **_**to **_**find**_**,**

_**Harder **_**to **_**leave, **_

**And **_**Impossible **_**to **_**forget.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Moona: Konichiwa again~!**

**Amu: Another chapter?  
Ikuto: Yep.**

**Tadase: My poor Amu-chan!  
Miki: Faggot.**

**Su: Agreed, desu~!  
Ran: -.- wtf?  
Moona: Whatever! Let's get to the story.**

_**A cute guy can open my eyes,**_

_**A smart guy can open my mind,**_

_**But only a sweet guy can open my heart…**_

_**~Amu's POV~**_

Miki sat on my stiff shoulder and we sat in complete silence. I looked over to the bag of my clothes. I grabbed it and found the necklace Ikuto gave me. I warily put the necklace on. _I'll never take it off…Ikuto._

"Miki, I'm going to get changed," I started, now grabbing clothes out of the bag. Miki nodded and went inside of her blue egg. I changed into a black mini, a black shirt that said in red, **"Music is My Life," **and blue guitars on it, black knee high socks, the red and black jacket Rima gave me, black Converses, and the black X clips Ikuto gave me.

"Miki, you can come out now," I whispered.

"I'll stay in, I'm tired," Miki stated, yawning into the sentence. I nodded my head and laid down on the bed. My stomach started growling.

"Ugh…I need food," I stated.

-Ikuto's POV-

I need to go to Kiddy King. I ran to his house. When I got there, I rang the doorbell and Tadase opened it and gasped in shock.

"Hey, Tadase. I need you help," I confessed.

"With what you thieving cat?" Tadase asked in a cold and angered tone.

"Amu's missing," I said. His weird ruby/pink eyes widened.

"NANI?!" Tadase screamed. He started dialing a bunch of numbers…_I bet it's the Guardians… _Suddenly a bunch of people were here. The short blond girl, the purple haired guy, the green haired weirdo, the soccer obsessed brown headed boy, the childish girl, and Utau.

"We search everywhere. Inform everyone! Put signs up!" Tadase yelled.

"Oh, yes! Inform Amu-chan's parents!" the purple haired guy said.

"She has none," I stated.

"Yes, she does!" the childish girl yelled.

"Her parents left her on her birthday. They left a note saying they're never coming back, they left Amu and her little sister Ami alone," I said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"And she kept it hidden this entire time…" the green haired weirdo said.

"She didn't want you all to worry," I stated.

"Let's find Amu-chan," the short blond said.

"Yeah! Let's find Amu!" Utau shouted.

They ran out, and I walked out of Tadase's house. The purple haired guy (aka Nagi~!) and the short girl (aka Rima) went to find a picture of Amu and post fliers up, stating that Amu is missing. Tadase, Utau, the green haired guy (Kairi), and the other girl (Yaya) went around asking people if they've seen a girl with pink hair and honey gold eyes. I searched around too.

"Yoru! Ikuto! Desu~!" Someone or something called out. I turned, just to see Su and Ran.

"Where's Miki, nya~?!" Yoru asked.

"Miki and Amu-chan were kidnapped! They left Su and I alone!" Ran said. Her pink eyes showed fear.

"And Dia~! Dia's still asleep, desu~!" Su said.

"Where did they take Amu?" I asked.

"I heard people talking about Easter!" Ran shouted. My eyes widened, and Yoru and I character changed, and ran off. Ran and Su followed.

"Go home," I said. They nodded, and went back to Amu's house.

"I'll find you Amu…I PROMISE."

~*Amu's POV*~

I lay here on the cold floor, bleeding, and crying. Miki's cries can't be heard by me anymore.

"A-Amu-chan!" Miki cried. I looked lifeless. I laid there, not moving, ragged breath, pink locks stained with red (blood, duh), and lifeless honey gold eyes.

Why? WHY? **Why? **_Why? _Why? _Why? _**Why? **_**Why? **__**WHY?!**_

Because I just received the worst beating in my life. Gozen (?) ordered four men to beat the living crap out of me.

"Amu-chan…" Miki said.

Suddenly the door opened, and a women with light green hair, purple eyes, and a lab coat on came in and ordered two men to carry me out of the room. They took Miki also. Suddenly I blacked out. When I awoke I screamed in pain. My back hit something cold and hard.

"Should we start the plan?" who's saying this? Where am I?!

"Hai." Ah! Miki where are you?!

"Project Midnight Shadow begins now. Testing on Hinamori Amu and her Guardian Character, Miki." _NANI?! MIKI! SOMEONE SAVE US!_ That's all I thought before I blacked out again.

-Ikuto's POV-

It's night time and the Guardians and I have met up again. We've heard some commotion and have decided to look for the noise.

_Midnight Shadow's POV_

Ha. Collecting X eggs is easy. Why must they make me use my power for this useless job.

"Sakura blossoms, I say konichiwa~! Lovers I cry about, pain in the heart, hate in the eyes, tension in the body, salty tears, blood, all of the above. Nani? Sakuras say don't cry! I say…go to hell. My dreams are broken. Our dreams are broken! My spirit is gone, broken! Our spirits are gone, broken! My soul…is **dead**," I sang, as more X eggs came to me. I continued.

"Nekos, konekos, and sakuras are shit. Nothing can help. I'm a failure, you're a failure. We die, we cry, show emotion, and have stupid dreams. Our dreams are dead. Now come! Hate! Remorse! Dreams, shattered. Hearts, broken. We are lifeless. We are bakas…" I sang to a painfully sad tune.

-Ikuto's POV-

We finally reached the place and were shocked at what we saw. I was Amu, in black angel wings (like Utau's), a dark blue dress like the one she bought at the store, black boots that reached her knees and were four inched heels, black fingerless gloves that stop at the wrists, the necklace I gave her, and a black headband with a black spade on it with a black X on it. Amu was holding a bunch of X eggs. We heard her painful song too.

"Amu-chan!" they all yelled. She turned.

"Who are you calling? Who is 'Amu'? I am Midnight Shadow, and my chara Midnight," Amu said. I felt a pain in my chest. She didn't know herself? Or us? What's wrong with her?

"Amu! I won't let you fall into darkness! I've been there before and I won't let you too!" Utau said, transforming with El (her angel chara?). She charged at Amu. Amu looked lifeless.

"Angel's Tune!" Utau shouted (was that right?).

"Midnight Scream!" Amu shouted. Suddenly there was a shrill scream coming from the darkness. We all fell, holding our ears.

"Open up the part of you that wants to hide away! Who am I kidding? You will fail! We will fail! We are all failures!" Amu shouted to the X eggs. Why?

"Amu!" I shouted. Amu looked over to me. She held up her right hand.

"Midnight…" she started. Her eyes widened, not being able to finish.

"My soul is a cry…I'm scared to breathe! I'm begging you! Help me!" she screamed. She stood there, holding her head, looking pained. Amu! Suddenly men in black suits appear in front of Amu. She falls to the ground (on her knees), holding her head, shaking violently, and crying.

"The X eggs…" Amu says. The men nod, and they take them. I barely see Amu un-character transform, and when she does I see she's wearing black Converses, a black shirt, black knee highs, a black mini skirt, the necklace I gave her, and black X clips. I see Miki, but she looks nothing like herself. She still has the same hair and hat but her hat is black and the spade on it has an X on it. Miki now wore black boots, a dark blue dress, black gloves like Amu, and little black angel wings. Amu soon fell unconscious, and the men in black ran to the black car with her in their arms.

"Amu!' Tadase and I screamed, running over to her. But the others stood still. The men drove away with a drugged Amu with them.

_**Shit!**_

~*Amu's POV, Next Morning*~

I woke up and groaned. I didn't remember anything from last night…suddenly snippets of what happened came into my head. Oh my gosh! No!

I-Ikuto…I miss him. And I hurt them! I hurt Utau!

"M-Miki..?" I asked. Miki came out of her egg, and yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep Amu-chan. It's too early," Miki said, climbing slowly into her blue egg.

"I need some sleep…" I said to myself.

**Moona: Short, I know…but –yawn- I'm so…-yawn- fucking…tired…-falls asleep-**

**Miki: She's asleep…**

**Amu: Sweet!**

**Ikuto: Don't wake her up, Amu!**

**Amu: Right!**

**Ran:….**

**Dia: -sleeping-**

**Su: Desu~!**

**Yoru: Nya~!**

**Amu: Review, favorite, and alert~!**

_**The Painful songs I sing are because of you…**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because you've hurt me so much…**_

_**The Pain never goes away. **_

_**The Regret never goes away. **_

_**And the hurt, and Sadness never goes away….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moona: OMFG! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT 100% ON MY EXAM!**

**Amu: Perfect…**

**Ikuto: Yeah…**

**Moona: I got high on candy in class, and tripped! Enjoy my next chapter of Hurry Up and Save Me, My Hero!**

_**So just…SAVE ME! I'm Blue? Are you? Are you? Are you?**_

_**So just…SAVE ME!**_

**~*Amu's POV*~**

It's been weeks since I was captured. I've lost hope of being found. I wonder if Dia has hatched again…

"A-Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"What?" I spat. I've grown cold like I used to be. I just want to die! Anything to save me from this place! I want to leave and be in Ikuto's arms again. I've admitted to myself that I love Ikuto not Tadase. I love Kukai as a brother, Tadase as a friend, Kairi as a friend, and Nagi as a brother.

"I-I…do you think w-we'll ever be s-saved?" Miki asked me. I scoffed at the thought.

"No," I started, "Just give up on it Miki. No one wants me. Yoru might save you, but no one will save me." Miki's blue eyes widened at what I said. She started shaking at the thought.

"A-Amu-chan! That's h-harsh! S-Stop being hard on y-yourself!" Miki said, sounding like Ran.

"I'm stating a fact, Miki. Ugh! I hate being here!" I shouted, getting up. I ran over to the dresser, and knocked it over. I started banging on the door, making my fists hurt. They started bleeding and I was crying.

"Let. Me. OUT!" I shouted, banging my fists really hard at each word, saying the slowly. The door opened, and I ran out.

"Amu!" Miki shouted, character changing with me. I ran all around. People started chasing after me. I looked for a door, but there was none. I saw a window, and immediately jumped through. Everyone gasped because we are on the fourth floor! I gasped, shielding my eyes from glass. When I landed I screamed. My legs hurt a little but I just kept running, and suddenly I caught a glimpse of blue.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I was walking down the street, and suddenly I heard glass break. I heard gasps, screams, and more screams. I looked over and saw pink. Amu?! When the girl landed; which I believe is Amu; she screamed, and started running again.

"Amu-chan! Why did you do that?! Are you insane?!" a little voice asked, flowing with her. Miki?!

"Apparently, yes," Amu said crying.

"Amu!" I shouted. She turned, gasped, and ran away. Why?

"AMU!" I shouted, running after her. Amu!

_**~*Amu's POV*~**_

When I saw Ikuto, I gasped and ran away. I ran into an ally, and tried to hide. I was crouching, hands over my head, crying, trying to pretend I was invisible. I heard footsteps, and saw blue coming towards me.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, shaking my petite figure. I held my head tighter and cried harder, squeezing my eyes shut harder.

"L-Leave me alone! No one loves me! I…I'm not needed in this world!" I cried. Ikuto gasped.

--------------IKUTO'S POV-------------

"L-Leave me alone! No one loves me! I…I'm not needed in this world!" Amu shouted. I gasped in shock.

"Amu-chan! Stop it! You're hurting yourself even more! They've done enough to you! STOP HURTING YOURSELF, AMU!" Miki screamed, crying. I looked at Amu's form and saw what they did to her. My eyes widened at the sight. Amu's hair was stained in red, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, there was blood in her tears, she had a huge gash on her leg, and on her cheek, and overall she had blood everywhere.

Suddenly men in black suits ran over, grabbed Amu, and ran away. I ran after them. Amu started hitting them and screaming profanities at them.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! AH!" Amu screamed.

"Amu!" I shouted. She faced me and cried.

"IKUTO!" she screamed, hold her bloody hand out. I reached for it, and couldn't reach it.

"Amu-chan, nya~! Character Change, nya~!" Yoru yelled, character changed with Amu. Nani?!

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" Amu screamed and Character Transformed with Yoru.

"Amulet Cat!" Amu shouted. She wore pink cat ears, a pink tail, black mini shorts, black boots, and a blue and black sleeveless shirt that went above her bellybutton, and a cat bell on it. She started backing up, and jumped onto the roofs. Amu!

~*Amu's POV*~

I was jumping roof to roof, until Gozen (is he the one?) stopped me. I hissed, snapped my fingers, and a katana appeared on my right side. I grabbed it.

"What will you do? Kill me? Well, you won't koneko, because we're taking you back," he said. Some guys grabbed me from behind, and I was knocked out. The last thing I saw was Miki coming to me, and Yoru leaving me.

-Ikuto's POV-

"Ikuto, nay~! They took her back, nya~!" Yoru shouted.

Crap. We'll battle at midnight. I know they'll do it.

**-At Midnight-**

(Midnight Shadow's POV)

They've sent me out again. I started singing to collect the X eggs.

"I thought we were friends! Why?! Why did you betray me?! Why did you leave me?! You never saved me! Why?! I thought….you were my Hero," I sung to the sad melody. Those kids were here, and I knew they wanted to fight. But I just kept singing.

"The Poison, it hurts. The Tears, it's shameful. The Pain, it's suffocating. The Depression, it weakens. Why did you leave me?! No one will set me free! Why will no one be my Hero, and save me?! Am I not wanted? Am I not loved? Do I not belong? If I don't, why can't I die?!" I sung. Why can't I die? It's like no one will kill me! The X eggs started to come to me. I was trying to send a message to the kids that were about to battle me. I want them to help me! To save me!

"So save me! Help me! Why? I'm dying and no one helps? Am I hated? Am I a disgrace? What am I to you?!" I sung again. Suddenly someone screamed "Amu!" He had blue hair and matching midnight eyes (even though they look violet). I know him! How do I know him though?! This is confusing! Suddenly memories of a pink headed girl and a blue headed boy came to me. It was me and that boy!

"_Ikuto!" "Hi, Ikuto! "What's up?" "Nani?! Ikuto, what the hell?!" "AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" "I-Ikuto's…in my bed! What happened to him? Why won't he wake up?!" "Damn it, Ikuto!" _

All my memories started flooding my mind. I gasped.

"Ikuto…" I whispered. He looked up in shock. Other memories started coming to me.

"Miki, Ran Su, Dia…Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Guardians… Joker," I said in a whispered tone. What's happening to me? I started glaring at them. They've ruined my life!

"Amu-chan…" 'Rima' muttered.

"Midnight Katana," I murmured. Suddenly a black and blue katana appeared on my right side. I grabbed it, and disappeared. Everyone gasped.

I appeared behind the blond boy Tadase, without being noticed. I stabbed my katana through his chest, and he cried out in pain. The others gasped and looked at us in shock. I bent down to his ear.

"You are weak and slow. You die tonight Tadase. That IS your name, am I correct? Whatever you did to me in the past, you die for it…tonight," I whispered in his ear, breathing my hot breath on him. The only thing that stopped me from killing him right there and then was when Rima shouted "Juggling Party!" suddenly juggling pins raced towards me, and I disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" 'Kukai' shouted. I sat on his shoulders, invisible. No one could see or feel me. I then bend down to his ear.

"Above," I whispered. I then made myself visible so they could see me. They gasped. I was sitting on his shoulders, my elbows on his head, inspecting my nails, in a bored manner. I sighed. It's fun toying and playing around with them. They made no move.

"If you don't make your move, I'll make mine," I said. Their eyes widened.

"Go Duckies!" Yaya yelled. I scoffed at her attack, and disappeared, staying invisible. I stood on Nagihiko's head. Literally.

"You have to do better than that," I said, making myself visible again. They looked surprised and shocked. Tadase was still bleeding when he shouted "Holy Crown!" I easily disappeared again.

"Stop disappearing Amu-chan!" Utau screamed. I stood right in front of her, and made myself visible again. Her violet eyes widened, and I slapped her right cheek with the back of my hand (bitch slapped! X3). She gasped and the others did too.

I disappeared, reappeared in front of Rima. I punched her square in the face then disappeared again.

I appeared in front of Yaya, and punched her stomach.

I just kept disappearing and reappearing. I then kicked Nagihiko's stomach, slammed my fists really hard on Kairi's head knocking him out cold, and then I knocked Kukai out too. Then it only left Ikuto.

"Amu, don't do it," Ikuto said softly and sweetly. I looked over.

"I don't see the harm," I said, "Living in sin is the new thing Ikuto." I chuckled darkly. But on the inside, I don't really want to hurt Ikuto.

"No, Amu. Friends…that's what the new thing is. You need us, Amu. Stop hurting others and lying to yourself," Ikuto said. I growled at his words.

"Don't get in my business Ikuto. Something bad might happen," I said, disappearing and reappearing behind Tadase.

"Would you like it if I killed him?" I asked, with an evil glint in my eyes. Ikuto gasped as I dug my katana in his stomach again.

"Ah!" Tadase shouted in pain.

"Stop it!" Ikuto shouted. I stopped and teleported to Ikuto.

"Fine. But always remember this for me, Ikuto; Daisuki da yo.(aka – I love you)" I said smiling near his ear. I teleported onto his back and started playing with his blue hair. I then teleported back in front of him.

"Daisuke da yo, Ikuto," I said, pressing my lips to his. He was shocked but soon responded to the kiss. We parted.

"Ikuto…you have to save me soon," I said, disappearing into darkness.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto yell before I left.

_Next Day -.-_

I awoke felling guilty about what I did to my friends, but happy that I saw Ikuto again. Miki hasn't returned to her normal self yet. She still has an X on her. I do too, but I can control it a little. I miss Ikuto…The others don't worry me at this moment…

_**The Monster…it's just beneath the skin. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls…**_

**Moona****: Did you like it?! Review please! **

**Amu: No comment**

**Ikuto: Aw…daisuke da yo too Amu-koi**

**Amu: -blushes-**

**Moona: Aw…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moona :: I'll keep my nickname Moona in this story instead of Poison.**

**Amu:: Wtf?**

**Ikuto:: X3**

**Moona:: Enjoy!  
**_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

And just stop the violence, No most silence

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

~* Amu's POV *~

I was sitting on the floor, thinking about ways to get out of here. I could jump out of a window again… no, no, never mind. I'm never doing that again. I remembered what I said to Ikuto yesterday. I immediately blushed. I held Miki's egg in my hands. Where is she?

"Miki," I silently called, tearing up. What… what if she… left me? Am I all alone now?  
"No, you are not alone," a voice whispered back.

"Miki?" I softly asked, hands on my face in fear.

"No," the voice started, my heart sank, "I am Midnight. Miki was never really here. Only in the beginning. Then she left with Yoru and Ikuto to get help." My eyes widened.

"I was the one helping you all those nights," Midnight said, "I am your new Guardian Character, and you never knew. I was supposed to be born before Dia, but Dia escaped her egg before me. I became bad, and got an X mark until you were kidnapped. I can change my look, like when I used Miki's spade mark, but I put an X on it."

Midnight appeared in front of my face. She didn't have a spade on her black hat anymore, she had a X. Like my X clips.

"Why do you still have an X on you?" I asked.

"It's my mark," she replied. I knew what she meant. Like Ran's mark is a heart, Su's is a clover, Miki's is a spade, and Dia's is a diamond.

"How can we get out of here?" I asked. Midnight the Miki look alike smirked.

"At midnight," she started, "we'll kill Tadase and escape." My eyes widened.

_K-Kill Tadase?!_

"Kill T-Tadase?! For what!?" I asked. Midnight looked at me sadly.

"_For breaking your heart."_

___Ikuto's POV___

I was thinking about Amu and what she said and did yesterday.

"_Tadase, is it? You will pay for whatever you did to me. You will die… tonight."_

I shook the thought out of my head. Amu said she loves me. Why do we always fight at midnight? Well, we are going back to the park and fighting again. Tadase has made a quick and full recovery.

"Ikuto!!" a tiny voice called. Miki? I turned my head to the left, and saw Amu's charas.

"Ikuto! Miki told us what happened to Amu!" Ran exclaimed. Dia was finally out of her egg, and panicking slightly.

"They beat Amu every day! She cried nonstop and cried your name in her sleep at night, Ikuto!" Miki cried. Really?

"Miki said she's given up hope, desu~!" Su said.

"I keep seeing her with another chara that looks like Miki!" Dia exclaimed, frantically passing in the air.

"Oh!" Miki exclaimed, then smiled warmly, "That must be Midnight! She's the one who made Tadase pay for hurting Amu!" The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Nani?" Miki asked.

"Midnight's the one who hurt Tadase and the others!?" Ran exclaimed. Miki nodded.

"We have to save Amu-chan from that evil chara!" Dia exclaimed. Miki looked horrified.

"You would hurt your own sister?!" Miki shouted. Their eyes widened.

"Wait, she's another one of Amu's would be selves, desu?!" Su asked. Miki nodded.

"Well," I said finally speaking up, "we fight at midnight."

_**Hours later**_

~* Amu's POV *~  
Okay, so I act like I'm not myself again. This is going to be perfect. It's about 11:30 right now and two men in black suits came in and dragged me out, and I started thrashing, squirming, kicking, screaming, making it seem like I don't want to go. Midnight followed, putting on an emotionless face. They threw me into a black van, and sped off. I looked down at my black mini skirt, getting into character. I put on my emotionless exterior. We stopped, and I stepped out of the van. I smirked at them.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tadase said, "The old you."

"Hm," I started, thinking of what to say, "Whoever the old me was, she's gone. I have no idea of to whom you are talking about, but, I guess I'll play along with your childish games." Yeah, real smooth. That lie was better than I thought!

"Amu! Get a grip!" Utau yelled. She seems so desperate…

___Ikuto's POV___

Amu was wearing a black mini skirt, black knee highs, black and red checkered Converses, and red and black stripped shirt, a black coat, and black X clips. That chara was with her.

"My Own Heart : Unlock!" Amu shouted, doing a chara-nari with Midnight.

"They can say whatever, I'ma do whatever, no pain is forever, yup, you know this," Amu sang (Hard by Rihanna), "Tougher than a lion, ain't no need in tryin', I live where the sky end, yup, you know this."

"Never lying, truth teller," A voice sung quietly. I looked to my right, and saw Utau finish it.

"Ah, you know the song as well, Utau," Amu said. Amu walked over to Utau and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amu leaned in and whispered:

"We have to fight, till we see the sunlight." Utau's violet eyes widened, and Amu backed away.

"Platinum Royale!" Tadase shouted, trying to hit Amu. Amu jumped in the air, and stayed there.

"Midnight Particles!" Amu screamed, raising her hand, and blue and black X's came towards us. We all character transformed, and jumped away. A lot of them hit us. All of us were weakened. Amu floated down, and fell on the ground. Amu touched the ground, and brought her hand back to her face. Her hand was soaked in blood. Her golden eyes widened and she screeched in horror.

"B-Blood!" she screamed, "I-I hurt someone! It's… _**BLOOD!**_" Amu started freaking out, and panicking, and she didn't realize that she undid the chara-nari.

"Amu-chan! Don't freak out! I'm here! It's not your blood! They did nothing to you! You didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Midnight yelled. Amu put her hands on her head.

"I-I can't k-keep up with this a-act!" Amu screamed, "I-I want to go home!" An act? Midnight floated towards me. I stepped back.

"Help her, Ikuto!" the chara screamed, desperate. I nodded, and I walked over to Amu, still in a chara-nari. I crouched a bit, and tilted her chin up. Her teary golden eyes looked up into mine. The sight broke my heart.

"I-Ikuto," she said, before hugging me. She sobbed into my shirt. Three men got out of the van, and started towards Amu. I picked her up and asked the others to take care of those guys. I was jumped roof top to roof top, trying to Amu home. She stopped sobbing suddenly, and I looked down in panic and fright. I sighed. She was just asleep. Good. We finally reached her house, and I hopped down to her balcony, and opened the glass door and undid the chara-nari. I put her on her bed, and started walking away. I felt something tug on my hand. I looked down and saw Amu's hand holding tightly onto mine. But… she's asleep.

"D-Don't… leave me… Ikuto," she whispered in her sleep. I smiled, and climb into bed with her. I put my arms around Amu's waist protectively. Yoru and Amu's charas went into their eggs.

_I'll never let you go, Amu._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Moona:: Done!  
Amu:: Awesome**

**Ikuto:: Aw… I got an Amuto moment!**

**Amu:: S-Shut up!  
Moona:: Review!**


	5. Short for a reason

**Moona:: Onto my story~! I claim no ownership of this anime, only my plot of this story…**

~* Amu's POV *~

I awoke with a jolt. I was sweating and panting. I looked around.

**It was very dark in my room.**

Ikuto was sleeping right next to me, my Guardian Characters were in their eggs… all except one.

_Midnight._

"Midnight?" I asked. Midnight turned and looked at me. She floated towards me.

"Hai, Amu-chan?" Midnight asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Midnight… why can't I sleep?" I asked in a panicked voice. I literally could not sleep!

"It will happen often Amu," she said in a serious voice, "It because of everything that has happened."

"Oh…" I sighed. I walked out of my room and around the house. I looked around for Ami. I reached her room, and opened the door. I saw Ami peacefully sleeping with a cute little kitty stuffed animal. It was pink with cute little blue eyes. I stared at Ami. She was practically my own daughter. Mom and dad no longer are here, so I'm the one who has to take care of my little sister. I smiled, and walked over to her bed. I cradled her in my pale arms.

I started crying.

I missed her so much…

"Onee-chan?" I heard Ami whisper in an excited voice. I looked at her with a smile plastered on my face.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I heard a husky voice ask from the door way. I looked over, and saw that I was Ikuto. My eyes widened.

"H-Hey, Ikuto," I stuttered. I put Ami down, said good night, and went back into my room.

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto started, "What's wrong?" He snaked his arms around my waist, and buried his head in my hair.

"What do you mean? I'm fine… because…" I trailed off.

"Because of what Amu?" he questioned. I turned to face him. I smiled brightly.

"_Because you saved me, just like I thought you would."_

**Moona: Sorry it's short, but I've got a writers block~!  
Amu:: Review**


End file.
